In order to improve efficiency and reduce emissions, there has been and remains a need to elevate temperatures at one or more locations in a gas turbine engine. In order to meet this need, improvements in the materials forming various components of the gas turbine engine have been necessary so the components may withstand the elevated temperatures. These improvements have resulted in the use of components in the gas turbine engine which are formed of different materials. By way of non-limiting example, the engagement and/or interfacing of components formed of different materials may have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.